


尽头 5

by zuihaiyishun



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuihaiyishun/pseuds/zuihaiyishun





	尽头 5

　　雨后的城市被洗涮的干干净净，空气里都弥漫着一股干净的水汽儿，落地窗被打开，垂地的窗帘被风拂起，送进来的风灌满了整间屋子，安逸又清凉。  
　　醒来的时候，李鹤东全身酸痛，特别是身后某处，一动就牵扯了全身的肌肉，痛的他倒抽一口冷气。  
　　一整夜的放纵，他已经记不清楚昨天跟谢金做到了几次，困极的他只记得到最后，谢金把身后给他清洗干净，他搂着谢金的腰，沉沉地睡了过去。  
　　好像很久都没有睡得那么安稳了。  
　　  
　　目光放空，呆愣了一会儿，李鹤东起身胡乱捞过一件衣服套在身上，准备穿上拖鞋，却发现拖鞋不翼而飞，挠挠头，光着脚走到鞋柜里翻了一阵，也没有找到第二双拖鞋，认命的坐在地板上看着自己的脚丫子，卧房铺着厚实的地毯。  
　　他之前大大咧咧惯了，如果不是跟谢金那两年——谢金生活过的十分细致，按李鹤东的说法就是龟毛，也不知道哪听来的话， 不过形容谢金再合适不过。  
　　打开门就听见厨房有动静，谢金在哼唱着不知名的小曲儿，李鹤东恍惚感觉着时间发生了错乱，重合的不仅仅是记忆。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　七年多前，两个人在一起住的时候，谢金也喜欢边做饭边唱曲儿，老北京都会哼唱的戏，谢金信手拈来，有时候还非得教他，他不想学，因为自己实在是学不好，唱什么都跟唱好汉歌一样“气势磅礴”。  
　　谢金教了几次之后就放弃了，他自己给李鹤东唱，颦动指翘，一举一动之间好像个娇俏的小娘子，只是这小娘子有点高，两个人搭扮的时候，倒不是他李鹤东调戏戏中的小娘子，而是小娘子在调戏他。  
　　李鹤东看着他假装扬起水袖装作害羞掩面的样子总会笑场，谢金恼的一直打他，偏偏还的不狠，跟挠痒痒似的。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　谢金听见客厅里的动静，探头出来看见李鹤东光着脚站在那里发呆，忍不住皱眉，“你鞋呢？”  
　　“在你脚上呢。”  
　　李鹤东指着谢金脚上那双拖鞋，“前天回来下着雨，之前的鞋我都刷了，我没鞋子穿了。”  
　　莫名的感觉声音里满是委屈，谢金泄气，走到李鹤东身边把鞋子脱给他，自己找到昨天来的穿的鞋套脚上，一边换还一边说：“这几年就没有再找个人?你自己这些年怎么过的，家里如果有客人过夜，不准备拖鞋可咋整？”  
　　  
　　我过的不好。  
　　  
　　李鹤东看着谢金的后脑勺，多想把这句话说出来。  
　　可是他怎么说的出来？  
　　  
　　过的再不好，也比牢狱之灾好吧？  
　　他怕谢金说出这样的话，他害怕面对过去，如果，谢金真的怨恨他，怎么办？  
　　  
　　暂时，先这样吧。  
　　  
　　能逃避多久就逃避多久，先把当下的时间留住，他是不知足，他就想重新好好的体会拥有谢金的感觉。  
　　哪怕时间再短，他也认了。  
　　就算到最后，谢金要他的命，给他就好了。

　　“没人。”  
　　  
　　从来都没有其他人。  
　　  
　　李鹤东从背后环上谢金的腰，脸贴上后背，喃喃自语。  
　　他能听到谢金的心跳声，心脏在胸腔处有力的跳动着，太过于真实，真实到他不相信自己，他加重了手上的力度，勒的自己都感觉到疼，但是他不想放手。  
　　谢金沉默，没有回应李鹤东的拥抱，他的手垂在身体旁边，手指微微动了动，最后还是没有把胳膊抬起来。  
　　李鹤东慢慢的松开了手，眼眸低垂看着地面，神色莫名。  
　　“醒了快去洗漱吧，饭马上做好。”  
　　李鹤东应了一声，转身进了卫生间，谢金微微侧脸看着他的背影，嘴唇绷紧成了一条直线。  
　　  
　　李鹤东看着镜子里的自己，嘴角破皮了，摸了摸想到家里早就没有了药，低头挤牙膏看见了锁骨上的一串红印，自嘲似的笑了笑。  
　　  
　　活该。  
　　  
　　他骂了自己一句。  
　　  
　　洗漱完毕后的李鹤东坐在桌子旁边，饭菜很快就端了上来，谢金在李鹤东睡着的时候去了趟菜市场，家里什么都没有，想做顿早餐都做不成。  
　　只不过他去的时候已经临近中午，新鲜的蔬菜早就没了，剩下的品相不好，谢金也没要。李鹤东又不能吃大鱼大肉，逛了大半个小时，拎了几根茄子，几个番茄和一兜鸡蛋回来。  
　　李鹤东看到那道糖醋茄子微微一愣，桌子下的手紧紧的握紧。  
　　谢金把盛好的米饭摆在他面前，没看见李鹤东的不对劲，“我没买多少菜，记得你喜欢吃甜的，就做个糖醋茄子，先凑合着吃吧，不知道我手艺退步了没。”  
　　李鹤东勉强笑了笑，“明明是你喜欢，不好意思说，还非得推到我身上，让你的那群兄弟嘲笑我。”  
　　  
　　  
　　谢金是真的很喜欢甜食，身为老大，不好意思在兄弟面前说，在外点餐的时候，总会说，“东东喜欢吃甜的，咱点几个甜的吧。”  
　　这个时候，哄堂大笑，他的兄弟出言调笑，“没想到谢爷这么疼东哥！”  
　　“谢爷妻管严啊！”  
　　“滚滚滚，单身狗怎么懂小两口的乐趣儿。”  
　　李鹤东这个时候总想neng死谢金。  
　　也不知道到底谁死要面子活受罪。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　“后来你不是也爱吃了吗？”  
　　谢金反驳，他夹了一筷子茄子放在李鹤东面前，“吃完饭去商场买东西吧，你这啥都缺，早上的时候我看冰箱里，连筷子都只有一双，你别给我说，你在家一点饭也不做，只点外卖。”  
　　还真是这样。  
　　有些心虚的摸了摸鼻子，看着谢金质疑的目光，李鹤东低声说：“我开了家店，有的时候会去那里吃员工餐。”  
　　李鹤东说的是实话，只不过就是不知道什么时候才会去一次。  
　　“什么店？”  
　　“甜品店。”  
　　“没想到啊东哥？”  
　　谢金意外的看着李鹤东，嘴角终于有了笑意，“那一会儿，去那里看看吧。”  
　　李鹤东想了想，“正好店附近有个商场，一会儿直接去吧。”　　  
　　谢金应了一声。  
　　颜色确实不错，李鹤东拿筷子夹着茄子犹豫了一下，送进来嘴里。  
　　刚入口，胃就条件反射抽搐，食管抗拒的把那块引起不适的东西推出去，味蕾爆炸一般，向他的大脑传反应他现在的身体很难受。  
　　  
　　李鹤东最终还是没有忍住。  
　　  
　　他本以为自己能忍住的。  
　　  
　　叮叮咣咣一阵乱响，他冲进卫生间，跪趴在马桶上干呕起来。  
　　谢金几乎在李鹤东捂着嘴站起来的时候就跟了上来，看着李鹤东呕的眼圈通红，脖子上的青筋暴起，谢金抿着嘴唇给他顺了顺背，又连忙给他接了杯水，李鹤东接过来漱了漱口，想把嘴里的甜味漱干净。  
　　  
　　不够，不够，不够！  
　　  
　　残留的甜味让他觉得恶心。  
　　  
　　李鹤东把杯子甩在地上，踉跄着站起来打开一旁洗漱池的水龙头，双手捧着接水拼命地往嘴里泼，吐出的水顺着黑不隆冬的小孔流了下去，谢金在一旁呆愣的看着他，若有所思。  
　　李鹤东终于感觉到好点了。  
　　双手支在一旁，他身上的衣服已经湿透，喘着粗气慢慢抬起头，通红的双眼对上谢金那双平静毫无波澜的眼睛，自嘲的笑了。  
　　  
　　你看，我最狼狈不堪了。  
　　  
　　谢金的手搭在他的肩膀上，他瑟缩了一下。  
　　真的不希望你看到。  
　　谢金紧紧拥抱住眼前的人，李鹤东闭上眼睛，脸贴在他的胸口，目光出神的看着洗浴室那个小小的窗格。  
　　  
　　是不是像座牢笼？  
　　  
　　为什么会变成这样呢？  
　　  
　　“什么时候开始的？”  
　　  
　　“……七年前。”  
　　  
　　那是两个人刚分开的时候。  
　　  
　　他不仅仅舍弃了他，连他最喜欢的东西也一并舍弃了。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　谢金的小弟都知道，自家的谢爷貌似看上了他们伙里最能打的李鹤东。  
　　李鹤东刚跟他们谢爷半年，就被谢爷连坑带拐的骗进了自己家里。  
　　但是呢，李鹤东貌似有点迟钝，没看出来他们谢爷的心思，有些明明事情已经放在了台面上的事情，谢爷就差把“我喜欢你”四个字说出来了，李鹤东对于谢爷的亲呢举动，从来不抗拒，但是呢，也没有别的心思。  
　　别说谢爷大佬，他们这群小弟都愁得慌。  
　　什么时候才能让谢爷抱着美人归呢？  
　　几个人蹲在一起商量，想帮谢爷拿下李鹤东。  
　　  
　　张九龄出了个主意。  
　　“干脆我们把他们灌醉，然后锁一间屋子里，生米煮成熟饭不完了吗？”  
　　张九南有些纠结，“可是俩男人怎么煮成熟饭？”  
　　“你笨啊！”  
　　敲了一下张九南的脑袋，张九龄夹着烟的烟灰还不小心掉在了他花了一个小时才抓好的头发上。  
　　“俗话说得好，酒壮怂人胆，俩人把床单一滚，挑明了心意，不皆大欢喜吗？”  
　　“万一东哥不喜欢谢爷呢？”  
　　张九龄眯着眼睛吐了口烟圈，“你信我，东哥心里绝对有谢爷，就是他反慢，事情过后，他还得谢谢咱俩呢。”  
　　张九南懵懵的，“那……行叭？诶哥，听说你前几天捡了个孩子？”  
　　“对啊，才十二岁，之前一直流浪，身体不太好，在我家养着呢。”  
　　张九龄想起那个洗干净白白净净的小男孩，眼睛就笑没了。  
　　“……你才多大年纪，就准备养儿子了？”  
　　张九南的头瞬间又挨了一下。  
　　“笨！那是弟弟！”  
　　  
　　这个傻子，没救了。  
　　  
　　一旁的孙九香无奈的看着眼前的闹剧。  
　　他们谢爷别是招了一群傻子吧。  
　　  
　　


End file.
